Tifani
'''Tifani '''is an 18 year old OC created by Laki. She's a slightly vain but noble-spirited girl who serves as an apprentice for the Order of Light. She saw her first usage in PTRPCRP2 and has been making regular appearances ever since. She specializes in healing magic. Overview Tifani acts very much like a modern teenager, being very image conscious and often obsessing over the latest styles. She very much cares about her appearance and can be a bit neurotic, especially if annoyed. While seeming mostly self-centered, Tifani cares very much about her younger sisters, Strawbella and Loren, as well as her other fellow apprentices. Tifani has a very large capacity for unconditional love, but just needs to focus more on pushing past her own interests and insecurities. Her bond with Lily would help her realize that. Like her sisters, Tifani was separated from her parents at an early age before being offered an apprenticeship by Dodeca. She was initially relunctant to learn magic, but Dodeca felt the art of healing magic would help her learn to put others before herself, thus she became a full-fledged healer. Powers/Abilities Tifani is a healer, being focused more on supporting her allies than aggressively attacking enemies. Her healing spells can be quite powerful, being able to fully restore an ally or partially restore several at once. Her main instrument is the Heart Mace, a decorative rod that releases healing hearts. These hearts may also be used to disorient or confuse enemies, and they can deal partial damage to darkness users. Tifani also has been shown to be able to use her Heart Mace to stimulate her allies and temporarily boost their abilities, such as attack power. When Tifani is forced to fight, she relies on hand-to-hand combat, often using kicks or slaps and occasionally using her Heart Mace as a club. However, her attacks are very weak. RP History Tifani debuts in PTRPCRP2, where she meets several of the PokeOCs and takes on new enemies. Tifani also meets a cursed girl by the name of Lily, whom she bonds with and soon works hard to find a cure for her affliction. Tifani has a role in Lives of Light, helping save Strawbella and Lucas when they were stranded on an island and carrying out various missions. Relationships Tifani is on mostly good terms with her fellow apprentices. She can be a bit touchy and dramatic with her sisters at times but they have a very loving relationship. Tifani and Zula are great friends, despite their completely contrasting personalities. Tifani and Angelo often get on each other's nerves and give each other a hard time, but it's mostly in good spirit, with some of the other characters badgering her about an attraction to him. It would, in fact be confirmed that she likes him in Lives of Light.Tifani gets along well with Claus and Lucas, being able to rely on them during missions. Tifani is often very annoyed by Kel-Kel, reacting the most explosively to his antics, but she does have a respect for him deep down. Tifani has a very close relationship to Lily, devoting herself to freeing her from her curse after their meeting in PTRPCRP2. After her inclusion into the Order she generally acts as a big sister/role model to the young girl, watching her alongside Angelo. However Tifani can occasionally not be the greatest example for her to follow. Tifani respects Dodeca and looks up to her, even though she often whines about her duties. She makes friends with the PokeOCs later in the timeline and finds a shopping buddy in Shiruru. Trivia *Tifani's signature symbol is the heart and her signature color is pink *Tifani has many similarites to another OC of Laki's, Merlee. They both like to shop and wear side tails, though Tifani is more self-centered than Merlee initially. Category:OCs